Jullián Carrillo
Jullián Carrillo (born 1975) is a Mexican professional wrestler who is best known for Lucha Libre and in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). He has also wrestled in the WWF (now World Wrestling Entertainment) in 1997 because of the AAA and WWF (WWE) partnership. He has been a ''tecnico'' throughout his wrestling career. Professional wrestling career Jullián started wrestling while still in high school. He was trained by Rey Misterio, Sr. After finishing training he made his début at either 16- or 17-years-old. He wrestled as El Vagabundo in 1993 and 1994. He later was re-gimmicked as Power Raider Verde (Spanish for "Green Power Ranger") and Power Raider Rojo (one time deal) (Spanish for "Red Power Ranger") in a group call Power Raider (Spanish for "Power Ranger"). Antonio Peña wanted to have a high flying group that would steal the show every time they wrestled in a match. Antonio Peña was later sued by the company Mattel (the creator of Power Rangers), so Antonio later decided to re-gimmick all of the members of the Power Raider stable as Los Cadetes Del Espacio. Jullián would be known as Venum. The group would have a long feud with Rudos de la Galaxia, another group of space cadets who are ''rudos''. During the AAA and WWF (WWE) partnership, Jullián was one of the wrestlers who was able to compete in the United States. His first match was in WWF Shotgun Saturday Night where he teamed with Mascarita Sagrada, Jr. losing to Histeria and Mini Mankind in a 12:00 match. He was announced as Venum Black instead of Venum. His first match on the main show was a six-man tag match. He teamed with Discovery and Super Nova to defeat Abismo Negro, El Mosco and Histeria. He later had two more matches later on WWF Shotgun Saturday Night before returning to Mexico full-time. Jullián went to Promo Azteca in late 1997. During his time in Promo Azteca, he had a legendary feud with Super Crazy. Both wrestlers were well known when wrestling together, so both wrestlers wrestled each other in a luchas de apuestas (bet match) where Jullián lost his mask and revealed his real name. Jullián wrestled in Promo Azteca and the International Wrestling Revolution Group at the same time before leaving Promo Azteca to wrestle in IWRG full-time. He left IWRG after finding no success. Later he returned to AAA in 2001 for one night only as a top carder when in the past in AAA, he was a mid-card wrestler. He is currently wrestling on the independent circuit in Mexico. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Corkscrew moonsault *'Signature moves' :*Frankensteiner :*Hurricanrana :*Moonsault :*Plancha :*Springboard hurricanrana Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 73 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1999 Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile at Cagematch.net * Profile at Luchawiki.com * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1975 births Category:1992 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:America Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Living people Category:Azteca Karate Extremo alumni Category:Evolucion Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre Tijuanense alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones Duvandi alumni Category:Sargento X Promotions alumni Category:Zeus Promotions alumni Category:Male wrestlers